


Conversations in Bed

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Perfection Doesn't Come Easy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have a prostate?" Derek asks suddenly, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ nipple as Stiles breathes in harshly.</p>
<p>"You wanna fuck me in the ass?" Stiles winks, looking down at Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations in Bed

Stiles came over more and more and had ingrained himself into Derek’s life to the point where when Stiles wasn’t around, he missed him terribly. 

Stiles started bringing in bits and pieces of himself into Derek’s loft and made it so the loft seemed to feel more like it was  _theirs_  instead of Derek’s. Stiles had even gone food shopping for Derek and it make Derek smile. He’d always wanted this, even when he was younger. He wanted to settle down, but after Paige, it seemed like it wasn’t possible for him. 

He punished himself all the time and wouldn’t let himself have nice things. Stiles was perfect, though. He had flaws, yes, but he made Derek happy. And Derek enjoyed Stiles’ flaws. 

Stiles was lounging himself on Derek’s bed, snuggled deep in silk covers, Derek’s head resting on Stiles’ chest as he rubs Stiles’ bare side with his hand.

"Do you ugh—" Derek tries looking down towards Stiles’ crotch to emphasize his point.

"What do you wanna know?" Stiles hums, running his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

"Do you have a prostate?" Derek asks suddenly, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ nipple as Stiles breathes in harshly.

"You wanna fuck me in the ass?" Stiles winks, looking down at Derek. 

Derek scowls, biting around the nub when Stiles hisses and pulls on the dark strands of Derek’s hair. 

"The answer to your question is yes, I do." Stiles mutters low enough for Derek to hear. 

"How did you find out?" 

"When I was 12, my Father had a doctor look at me to see and that’s when I found out. I didn’t really know that much about my body back then, though." 

Derek groans, burrowing his face in Stiles' armpit. 

Stiles huffs out a laugh as Derek turns over on his back. 

"I just want to shove my cock in your pussy as I plug your ass with a dildo and fuck you until you come all over me." Derek moans at the thought, leaning over on his side to brush his fingertips down Stiles' belly. 

Stiles licks his lips, eyes dilating from lust, chest heaving slightly as he looks over at Derek, contemplating. "I'd like that." 

"Yeah?" Derek smirks, eyes glinting. 

"Mmm." Stiles mutters. Derek crawls over Stiles and captures Stiles' lips in his, swallowing his moans. 


End file.
